PhanSchool AU
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: Dan and Phil meet on their first day of school. Already they have secret crushes. But will they overcome theie issues?
1. Chapter 1

DAN'S POV  
"ugh, mum, do I have to go to school?"  
I mumble, pulling the duvet over my head.  
"Dan, its your first day at this school and your third year at high School. Stop grumbling.  
I grumble to myself and get out of bed.  
My mum leaves the room and I get dressed in black skinny jeans and a muse tee. I put on my shoes and go to the bathroom and straighten my hair.  
I go downstairs and grab a piece of toast.  
Just as I'm supposed to leave I remember I left my phone upstairs.  
I run back to my room and and grab my phone and headphones.  
I put on music and start walking to school.

PHIL'S POV  
I was sitting in Maths and waiting for people to trickle in. The teacher put us into groups of two. My friend Pj already had his partner and was sitting in front of me. Right before the bell rings and boy with brown hair walks in the door.  
He talks to the teacher and then heads to the back.  
He stops to talks to Pj's partner for a second.  
Then he walks over to the desk next to me.  
"Hi, I'm Dan."  
"I'm Phil.  
He smiles at me and then pulls his maths book out his back.  
The teacher starts class then.  
She's going on about algebra or something.  
I lay my head on my arm and start drawing on a piece of paper.  
I'm finishing up when I hear, "what are you drawing?"  
I turn and look at him. I pass the paper to him.  
While he's looking at it, I think about what I need to finish.  
All I have left is half of my face and all of Dan's.  
I finished Pj's and his partners.  
Everybody else's head is looking down.  
" This is really good. I mean its really good. Its-its incredible. Your drawing skills are incredible."  
I smile at him. "Thanks."  
He smiles back.  
"Boys, what is so important, that your ignoring my lesson"  
I look up and the teacher is staring down at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans Pov

I look at the teacher. "I'm sorry, it was my fault, i was bothering him.

The teacher looks down at her clipboard then back at me.

"Yes well, , detention for you then."

"Wait. Thats not fair, its my drawing we were talking about." phil says.

I look over at phil. The teacher sighs, "fine then, detention for you both" and she walks away.

I look at Phil is disbelief.

"Why'd you do that?"

He shurgs and the bell rings he packs his stuff up and leaves. As i watch him walk out, i hear laughing.

"So like your partner Dan?"

I turn around "Oi, shut up Chris.

I pack up my stuff "are you coming with us to lunch,"

"Whose us," i ask as we leave.

"Me, Pj, and Phil"

"Oh, yea I'll come. So..do you lioe your partner?"

"I would hope so. He's my boyfriend after all"

"What? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Chris smiles and we walk into drama class.

Phils Pov

Me and Pj are sitting in art class, getting ready to paint in art class.

"why'd you get detention for some kid you barely know"

"Honsetly, i don't know."

"Are you coming to lunch with me?"

I shurg "i guess..."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes" i lie, hoping he doesn't catch on.

He nods and starts to paint.

I look at mine and start painting.

I don't know what im painting exactly, just whatever my mind decides.

As i finsh i realize i ended up painting Dan. I blush and try to hid it before any else sees it but pj leans in "its good. One of you best actually." He pulls out his phone and takes a picture.

"Pj! You can't show that to Dan"

" i wont. I'll just show it to my boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Chris. My math partner."

The bell rings and we pack up our stuff and go to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV

"Drama, sucks" Chris says as we walk to lunch.  
"Shut up, I enjoyed it."  
Chris rolls his eyes and we grab our lunch.  
We head over to Pj and Phil.  
I'm sitting next to Phil and Chris is next to Pj.  
Everyone has a full meal, except Phil.  
All he has is...just an apple?  
And Phil is barely touching it.  
I mentally debate with myself before saying, " um...phil...um I know its not really my business, by um..is that really all your gonna eat? That can't fill you up. Don't you have something el-"  
" I fine with this" he says harshly.  
Phil's face flushes "I'm sorry, I didn't me to yell."  
I nod and an awkward silence.  
Pj is staring at Phil and sighs before saying "Hey Chris, wanna see what Phil painted today?"  
Chris nods and Pj pulls out his phone.  
Chris looks at it and laughs.  
"Wow good job, I mean it."  
Phil faces flushes. "thanks."  
"what can I see it?" I ask  
"sorry Dan, but Phil said I couldn't show you?"  
I turn to Phil and give him puppy dog eyes. "Why can't I see it Phil?"  
Phil at Pj, then back at me.  
"You know what, im done with lunch. You can show him."  
Phil gets up and throws his apple away.  
Pj shows me his phone.  
Its-Its a painting of me.  
Its really good. Almost like a photograph.  
"Pj, can I have his phone number?"

Phils POV

Where did you go?  
Its a text from an unknown number.  
I text back, who is this?  
Dan. I got your number from Pj.  
Oh. I'm by the big tree in the front. Why?  
I wait for a text but I don't get one. I'm adding his contact in my phone when I hear someone say "hey"  
I look up and Dan is standing there. He sits next to me.  
"The painting was amazing. Life-like. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it."  
I feel myself blush. "I-I mean I didn't mean to paint you. I was just painting whatever was in my thoughts."  
Dan smiles"oh, so I was in your thoughts?"  
I blush harder.  
Dan points to the book in my hands," what are you reading?"  
I show him the cover." Harry Potter and the cursed child."  
Dans face lights up. " I love Harry Potter."  
I smile at him.  
He looks at me shyly. "Do you mind if I read with you?"  
I shake my head and Dan smiles.  
He scoots closer and lays his head on my shoulder.


End file.
